


the world doesn't matter

by NorthOfSomewhere



Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere
Summary: Nell knows, without asking, that all he needs is a moment, a human connection. She can grant him that.
Relationships: Eleanor "Nell" Crain/Luke Crain
Kudos: 16





	the world doesn't matter

Luke kisses her.

He's high, desperate. He grasps her hands, and his are shaking and clammy. She hopes some of her warmth bleeds into him.

She kisses him back.

Nell knows, without asking, that all he needs is a moment, a human connection. She can grant him that.

She can almost hear their sister, bossy and all-knowing, say: _It won't do him any good in the long run._

And she may be right, but if she can give him even a small measure of comfort, she will. Without question.

 _It doesn't mean anything,_ she thinks, and knows that's a lie.


End file.
